


Bruce, This Is Your World

by Vealin



Series: Abyss, Plain, Light and Eternity [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vealin/pseuds/Vealin
Summary: 在Bruce死去千年后，Clark从一次星际任务回来到庄园看望他





	Bruce, This Is Your World

**Author's Note:**

> 人物ooc都属于我，最啰嗦的废话当然属于我，男孩们属于彼此。

（一）  
很多很多年以后，叫做Clark的那个人类埋没在了历史中，联盟也更替不知多少代英雄，似乎没有人还记得曾经联盟创始时的顾问和第一位资助人——或者说那个早已落入尘埃的人类，在千百之后只是作为一个英雄，名字和少数几个人一起，被刻在了宏伟的纪念碑的最顶端——蝙蝠侠，仅此而已甚至没有他的真名。

但Kal 知道，不是这样的，他的Bruce一直在他身边，从未离开。

他可以在人海中一眼认出他的背影，他可以在地球上浩如烟海的声音中找出他心脏搏动的独特频率，是那么独特，像一支琴弦紧紧扣住了他的旋律。他的记忆里永远有Bruce鲜活的模样，无论是作为蝙蝠侠打击犯罪时的敏捷身手，还是在无数个夜晚穿着丝绸睡衣，头发还湿漉漉就在他怀里睡着的黑暗骑士，或是韦恩公子俊美到极致的笑容，那都是只属于他的Bruce。他好像能在夜深人静的时候闭眼便置身于华美的犯罪之城，凯夫拉纤维随夜风悄然作响，夜幕随他骑士的黑披风拉开；那一头水晶灯下，西装革履的公子转身迎上他的目光，是了，那双见过罪恶的泥潭也仰望过光明的双眼，也许冷峻也许迷人，他的气息里透着捉摸不定的危险，但是给他的微笑却卸去一切伪装。

Kal想，这些大概是他近乎永恒的生命中无法磨灭的记忆。可是人，却是会被风霜带走的，这是神也无力改变的事。最后的最后，人都走了留下神独自繁星点点的宇宙深处思索无尽的回忆。有时Kal也感觉到时间才是最锋利的刀，一点点划在他的心头。

（2）  
这天不会被纪念，但超人总会在这天向联盟请假。

从开始的一年接一年，渐渐地、时间飞得越来越快，十年十年地流逝，百年也是一瞬间。韦恩家族的墓地前总会有人放上鲜花。

B，我要是总来看你，你可要赶我走呢……

如今，超人组建的超能力小队的实力在应对一般情况时，根本无需最令人尊敬的创始者出手。Kal 明白了，也许他终于竭尽人事，终于可以得到一个长假，久得持续到永远。如今他可以说他完成了诺言。

于是在这一天Kal 换上久违的人类的服饰，行走在千年以来愈加繁华的大街上，人流涌动。有时那绚丽的城市令他再度恍惚，仿佛回到了他第一次从堪萨斯乡下来到大都会被那繁华的都市惊吓到又对这一切好奇着；那也令他困惑过，让他清晰地意识到自己是一个外来者，从各种意义上来说都是

似乎他依旧是那个土气的乡下男孩，那个星球日报的小记者，虽然这些在现在这个世界中早已不存在。

他的穿着显然不合时宜，周围的人匆匆走过，也边打量着他。他放弃超级速度和高科技产品，在一家显得和他一样与这个世界格格不入的书报亭前驻足，Kal决定了，第一件事就是去查地图，尽管这是他飞到高空一目了然的事，但今天他只是那个小镇男孩，一切都得按照常规来。

没有超级速度作弊，在他查地图时还是被改的面目全非的地面搞得一头雾水，语言进化的速度远远大于他的预期。

是啊，在外太空待了不过几个月，地球上早已百年飞逝，那个叫哥谭的地名不知改过多少次。但他还是最喜欢那个黑暗又色彩浓重的名字，那是Bruce将他的血与肉融进去的名字。

（3）  
Kal来到曾经的大都会一点儿也不着急，他去花店买了一大束玫瑰最后只挑了最美的一枝，他穿上一个小镇男孩可以买得起的最好的衣服。男孩的脸上透着笑而不语的期待，那一枝红玫瑰伴在手边，让多少往来的人误以为这是去和恋人约会的小伙

当蝙蝠家族的后代离世的离世，其余的也远走高飞后，联盟决定将韦恩庄园和周围一带买下，最为给Bruce Wayne的纪念。

这个议案当然是超人提出的，其他成员一致表决将归属权给超人。那也是久得连石头都烂了的事。

如今，他的的确确是这个庄园的主人——或许千年前是——在时间的长河中，它流逝得慢了一拍，安安静静地立在拔地而起的钢骨之城中，遥远地映着远处彻夜不眠的灯火，它宛如一片绿洲，留存着对远古世界的怀念。

（4）  
那些树的的脚裹在暮色里，好像随时会迈开沉重的脚步向他走来。Kal 走上一个小山丘，在一片白花拥簇的石碑前默默地站了一会儿，凝视黑暗出了神，似乎与那空中不可见的黑影进行着什么极为虔诚的仪式，比情侣间的幽会更私密。

那个男人轻轻地在墓碑前放下花

“B，这一别是整整105年......很抱歉，我在外太空执行任务拖了那么久......”

“嗯......你知道的，现在我的接班人完全可以应付这些，但我还是亲自去了……我得承认，我是想念战斗的感觉了......”

Kal 的声音轻了下去，又回到那个青涩的Kansas boy的模样  
“我是想念和你一起战斗的感觉了，B......”

“B，再见到你的感觉真好”

 

然后星光爬上了天穹，Kal坐在石碑旁，纵然他无数次地凝视过这些燃烧的火球，但是当星光洒在他脸上时，记忆中的一幕无比强烈地冲向他的意识：他第一次拥Bruce飞向天空。

风声在他耳边呼啸，流光历历在目，Bruce的眼神是那么清亮，只有孩童才会用那种眼神望着星空，怀着一种坚毅又热切的渴望。尽管那时的他身躯冰凉，但是他能感受到温暖的火焰。

Clark从不知道他的日光也会如此癫狂，只为这一人。

当他看着星光落在Bruce的眸中发出点点银光，他感到无比的满足，此刻他的爱人将他的生命全然信任地托付给他，Bruce和他的世界也在他手中，而他们都是如此美丽。想到这里Clark不自觉地笑了，怀里的少爷趴在他的肩上，他的唇轻轻地触碰到他裸露在外的皮肤，弄得他心痒痒。后来或许是他在飞行中睡着了，到了他在大都会的家时他不得不将他抱上床，没安好心的少爷给了他一个擦枪走火的吻，他当然是回应以一个绵长得窒息的吻来惩罚这个美丽的混蛋。

（5）  
他知道这一天迟早会来到

那天下午哥谭地阳光出奇地灿烂，一扫阴云留下的湿气。

年轻人坐在黑色的大床边，紧紧握着床上老人的手，他亲眼见证了皱纹如何爬上那双手，他此刻紧紧握住它们，抚摩着它们，它们无时不刻说着他们一起走过的时光。

Bruce含笑看着他，Clark明白，他还是那么倔强，到现在还是不愿将痛苦表露出来。他便一遍一遍地吻着他的手，亲吻着他的脸，仿佛这样可以减轻Bruce身上关节和内脏的痛苦似的。

过了许久，床上的人缓缓说道：“Clark，我想再看次星星”

“你想去哪个星系，我们现在就走好不好？只要你愿意，我陪......”

老人打断了那双眸蓝的不可思议的青年，如今那里水光闪闪。

“不......Clark，过来，再让我看看你......”

Clark眼里的泪水再也没有控制住地涌出来，老人抬起一只手轻轻为他擦去，年轻人只是跪在床边哭得更厉害。

"Bruce, I'll show you a better world. Believe me."

"I've seen the most beautiful one in your eyes."

 

老人平和地闭上了眼，阳光涤荡过他的身心，那一刻仿佛折磨他多年的伤痛荡然无存

"I love you, Bruce." Clark在心中默念，他知道此刻Bruce无处不在无所不知……

（6）  
那一天Bruce Wayne的去世的消息铺天盖地地占据大小媒体的头条，人们唏嘘着一个时代的逝去，在一家报纸一个不起眼的地方登着一名叫做Clark Kent的记者不幸在战场前线报道身亡，遗体未得寻回......而他们都将是被历史遗忘的人

（7）  
Kal靠在石碑上，身处花丛中，青草和泥土的清香让他再次沉迷其中，他仔细听着，远处有蛙声悠远地续着乐章，夜风拂过的每一片叶子都在低吟

“嘿，Bruce，我给你送遍了地球上所有美丽的花。你说不喜欢异星的植物，无论它们是多么美丽，你还是那么固执地喜欢地球上的一切呐……”

“那今天起我再从头送你一遍”说着，男孩拾起地上的红玫瑰，将它放在鼻子下好好地品味了一番，“今天是红玫瑰，喜欢吗，B？”

夜深了下去，永不停歇的都会也稍稍安静了，Kal看着远处的点点的灯火，恍惚中，靠着墓碑在草地上睡着了。

你看，这便是你的世界，这里依旧有战争，依旧有犯罪。但是我们尽我们所能使它更好，虽然途中我们跌倒过，但一次次地站起来了。我们站在这里，便会直到永远。

Bruce，can you see that?  
This is your world.

Fin


End file.
